Forum:Lair:Great game or Greatest game?
Just as the question says what do you feel about the game? Personally I think it is the greatest game I ever played. The reveiwers say the controls are horrible but everybody I know says it the most comfortable control scheme they played with. The only downside is that the plot is almost the same as Star Wars (That may be a good thing). Just for the record, I am a normal person, but I feel my sysop duties or whatever allow me to just give you a reminder to sign your comments next time. Now down to business. I pretty much agree with you. That's why I made this wiki; so people could come here and say that they like the game without getting bashed and ranted on for it. I'm glad you like it, but I would like to know why you like it and why everyone you know likes it (hope that sentence was not too confusing). This can help me to convince some people on forums across the net that this is a great game. Personally, I love it because it has a unique control system, the graphics are some of the best I've ever seen (in actuality, I believe they are only beaten by Crysis's graphics), the visuals are fantastic, the battles are huge and interesting (like every great epic has), and the story is fine considering it is like Star Wars's (although I must say, I don't think the Star Wars movies had anything like the hero was on the wrong side or anything like that, but I don't really care. It was good enough for me.). Also, thanks for making those articles you have made, but I would like to know if you could expand them a little to make them sound more encyclopedic and less like you're writing a guide. Speak from the perspective of a person who is in Lair's universe. That's the way Wookieepedia does it, and it works every time. Darth Plagueis 22:53, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I like the the game for 1) The graphics. They are the best I've seen. The water in the naval battles and then the desert level looks so real. The only water I've seen better is in Armored Core 4. 2) Controls. They are so comfortable. Even when I play other games or watch movies I really get into it and start moving with the character, So this game's controls felt natural. 3) Sheer variety of creatures. Amazing how they came up with all the different creatures. 4) The plot. When Loden did what he did (dont want to say it because of spoiler) I had two thoughts. First, Never saw it coming. Second, They completely ripped off SW but F5 is known for SW games. I also think to help this wiki grow we should make a post on the PS forums. They're the vets, they know stuff and might want to help. Burner28 Nice reasons for liking the game. And yes, it does seem like they ripped off SW, but it's for our pleasure, right? I was thinking we could contact the people on the PS forums very soon; we just need to develop the wiki a little more. Then I think it'll be fine for them to come over. Darth Plagueis 01:31, 24 March 2008 (UTC)